The present disclosure herein relates to a micro heating device, and more particularly, to a micro heating device capable of performing a gene amplification process by using a bio lap-on-a-chip.
A polymerase chain reaction (PCR) which is a DNA amplification process is essential for the diagnosis and analysis of DNA-related diseases in a bio-micro electro-mechanical system (Bio-MEMS). To perform the polymerase chain reaction, a high-temperature environment of about 40° C. to about 100° C. should be provided. Here, to perform the polymerase chain reaction by using a medical lap-on-a-chip, a quick analysis is required for small power consumption suitable for portable batteries and a real-time diagnosis. Thus, a structure which may be thermally isolated and has a small thermal mass is required.